transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Cybertronian Terminology
Want to beef up your character's word choice to make it sound more authentically Cybertronian? You've come to the right place. Here is a list for those who would like to use it. Note that no one has to use these in the same way they are defined here, it's just here for those who do. Most of these were drawn from published canon, so if you know of or see one that isn't already on here, feel free to add it. A : § Aft, Afterburner/Thruster = A common Transformer term roughly equivalent to rear, tailpipes, butt, etc. Afterburner and Thruster are interchangeable with aft and often used when referring to flying Transformers. : § Afterspark = Hell, heaven, or some form of afterlife. B * Berzerker Buttons = Apparently a cocktail that causes one to go berserk if overdosed upon. C *Chassis = A term that refers to a Transformer's body, generally the torso or thorax portion of the body. *Circuit slab = A hospital bed presumably. Circuit slab/recharge slab can be used interchangeably. *Circuit speeders = A strong drug appearing to act as a stimulant. Cybertronians may get 'high' off of them. *Crankcase = "Yankin' one’s crankcase" equates to "Yanking one’s chain" or "Pulling one’s leg"; generally spinning a false or misleading story in a way to make one believe it to be true. *Chronometer = Clock, alarm clock. *C.R. chamber = Cryogenic regeneration chamber. A healing chamber, basically. *Claptrap = Hogwash, bull s**t, a lie. *Cycle = A unit of time measurement approximately equal to 1.25 hours D *Deca-cycle = Unit of time ≍3 weeks E *Empty = A hobo or insignficant person, a nobody. *Engex = a beverage that produces an effect not unlike intoxication. See Engex on TFwiki.net F *Fluid/fuel Pump = Equivalent of heart. For example, someone with a large fuel pump could refer to someone who is very generous or courageous. *Frag/Slag, Fragging/Slagging, Fragged/Slagged, Fraggit/Slaggit = Often interchangeable with d***, crap, and some more expletive words and have the same general meaning. Fragged or slagged can also be used in place of damaged, destroyed, or killed/dead. Also, fraggit or slaggit are interchangeable with d***it or...other, much more vulgar words beginning with 'F' and 'S'. *Functionist = The belief, or a person of the belief that one's alt mode is the sole determinant of one's function, significance and position in society. G *Glitch/glitchead = The equivalent of retard, idiot, d**khead. *Glitched diode = Could be used in place 'b***h', or other expletive. *Gone binary = "Have you gone binary?" = "Are you nuts?" H *Habitation suite = Bedroom/personal quarters, etc. I *Inferno, The = Same as smelting furnace. *Innermost energon = Energon surrounding a Cybertronian's spark/lasercore casing. Offering of said energon is symbolic of one's deep care for another. J K *Klik = A unit of time equalling approximately 1.2 minutes. L *Leaking lubricants = Whining, complaining, undesirable speech. "Quit leaking lubricants." is basically another way of saying "Shut up." M *Manifolds = Often roughly equated to guts, fortitude, courage. Can be used interchangeably with 'struts'. *Meta-cycle = Unit of time equal to 13 months, or a little more than a year. N *Nominus Prize = A very prestigious award given to someone who has accomplished a great feat. Presumably similar to our Nobel Prize. *Nucleon Feed = Likely the equivalent of an IV, or some sort of life support machine. Used in medical facilities. *Mega-cycle = A unit of time measurement approximately equal to 93 hours. O P *Personal hailing frequency = A frequency used to contact a specific individual. Equivalent of phone number. *Petrolex = A type of Cybertronian body fluid, likely similar to oil. *Piston Rod = Can often refer to someone who is a "Jerk" or a "Dick". *Primal wellspring = an expression of disbelief or surprise. "By the primal wellspring..." *Primus = Cybertronian deity. In some continuities, he is the original creator of the Cybertronian race. *Proto-hatcher = Predecessor, mother, originator. "They say necessity is the proto-hatcher of invention." *Protoform = A Cybertronian who is not fully built or formed, but is term is also sometimes used to refer to root or primary form. Q R *Recharge slab = Equivalent of a bed. *Rustwash = Equivalent of hogwash, basically the same thing as “claptrap”. S *Scrap = Crap. *Shanix = A form of Cybertronian currency. *Skidplate = Protective plating in the undercarriage and is typically referring to the external rear of a Transformer as opposed to the Aft or internal rear. May be used in place of aft or tailpipe. *Stellar cycle = Unit of time ≍7.5 months *Strut = These are the internal support structure beneath the armor plating of a Transformer. In slang terms, to call someone "Strutless " is to refer to them as "Gutless" or "Spineless", i.e. a "Coward" *Sleeper mode/idling = Sleeping, recharging. *Smelting furnace = Hell. *Spawn of a glitch = Son of a gun/b***h. *Spark = The soul of a Cybertronian, the one thing that makes him/her alive. T * Trine = A group/trio of cybertronians. Usually a term used by seekers. * Trine-Mate = A member of a trine. U V *Vector Sigma = Life-giving supercomputer at the core of Cybertron, and is sometimes used as an expletive. In some continuities, it is thought to be an incarnation of Primus himself. *Venting = Sighing equivalent *Vitreous positive = A rare spark/lasercore type. *Vocal synthesizer/Vocalizer/Vocoder = The part of a Cybertronian's body that allows him to articulate. Other noises, such as coughing, sighing, snorting, etc. are also typically created by the vocal synth. W *Wild shrikebat chase = Wild goose chase. *Wreck = Another expletive that may be inserted after "What the..." *Waste regulator = A part of a Cybertronian’s body likely relegated to the filtration, storage, and/or expulsion of waste substances, often used as an insult, i.e. "Blow it out your waste regulator!" X Y Z